


Give And Take Me Away

by FrostedSkies



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bandit!Mark, M/M, prince!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedSkies/pseuds/FrostedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean McLoughlin is the youngest Prince of the Drigory Kingdom. When travelling through the forest, his carriage is hijacked by a small group of bandits who want to use him to get a large sum of money from his father as ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take Me Away

The carriage bounced quietly along the small dirt path as it travelled deep through the lush forest, branches casting dark shadows which dappled the landscape. Jack sighed deeply as he stared out the window before letting the soft red curtain fall back into place.

"Is something on your mind, Your Majesty?" Jack looked up at his younger brunette companion sitting across from him on the velvet seats.  
  
"Sam, there isn't anyone here. You don't need to be so formal." Sam smiled and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Sorry Jack, you know how your father gets when he catches us using 'commoner speech', as he likes to put it." Jack nodded, frowning at the memory. "But the question still stands, are you okay?" Jack sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face, wincing at the scrape of the forgotten ring, deciding how best to answer the question. "And don't lie to me, I've known you most of my life, I can tell when you're lying."  
  
Jack snorted a short laugh before his face fell. "No, I guess I'm not okay in all honesty. It's just not fair, y'know? Why do I have to be dragged into my father's affairs? Why can't he just-" Jack paused as the carriage stopped with a shout from outside. "What the fuck? What'-?"  
  
"Shush!" Sam gestured for Jack to stay quiet as he removed the sword from his belt. "Stay here, I'll look outside. Don't make a sound and for the love of god don't watch. We don't need another seat replacement." Jack nodded with a scowl as Sam got up and exited the carriage, shutting the door behind him with a resounding clunk. The silence following his departure was short lived. With a shout, the metallic clanging of swords quickly pierced through the air, Jack could only imagine the dance of swordsmanship that was taking place just 5 feet from him. All too soon a cry of pain rung out, echoing into his core before he heard a dull thump. The carriage rocked as someone climbed up onto the coachman's seat and cracked the reigns, setting the vehicle in motion at a much faster rate than before. Alarmed, Jack pushed the curtain back from the window only to see his best friend and his driver laying unmoving on the ground, blood slowly staining their clothes.  
  
Jack scrambled back from the window, the image burned into his eyes and his stomach clenching with a sudden wave of nausea. He sat for a moment in shock before remembering, he was being kidnapped. The prince lunged for the door, desperate to escape, only just realising how stupid his idea was before jumping out of the carriage. He was in the middle of nowhere, and even if he could remember where to go to get back to the castle, which he didn't, the bandits would be on him before he took 2 steps. Not to mention that trying to jump from a vehicle moving this fast is practically begging for some broken bones. Jack sat back, head in hands, only noticing he had begun to cry when he felt moisture on his hands. Sniffing loudly and wiping the liquid from his eyes, Jack sat up and prepared himself for the long journey ahead, trying to think of any way to get himself out of this living nightmare before he eventually fell asleep.  
  
 Jack awoke with a start as the back end of the carriage lifted into the air and slammed back down after ramping off of a large stone, causing the prince to be jostled in the small space. Cursing himself for falling asleep instead of paying attention to where he was, Jack looked out the window of the carriage, only to see night had fallen during his impromptu nap. The dark sky shrouded everything in shadows, not that there was much to see in the first place, as they were still travelling through dense forest. After watching the trees speed by for a few minutes, watching to see if he could spot a landmark or town or even just a break in the tree line, Jack found himself becoming travel sick so he shut the curtain to block the blurred images from his eyes. Leaning his head back, Jack sighed, again trying to figure out a way to escape without maiming himself but coming up blank. Just as he had begun to give up, the carriage seemed to slow slightly, and eventually came to a stop. Jack's heart began to pound, 'This is it. If I don't get away now, I'm never going to escape.' As he stood up in the small space, Jack could hear murmurs coming from outside. It sounded like at least 3 people were waiting for the door to be opened. Jack steeled himself, 'As soon as that door opens, I'm running.' He clenched his fist, palms sweaty from nervousness, and waited.  
  
The door opened wide, and Jack sprung out, landing hard on his feet before tripping over something after his first step. Laughter echoed around the clearing as he desperately scrambled to get up and regain his balance, only having enough time to stand upright before he was lifted a good inch from the ground by a large fist in his shirt. Jack clawed at the hand, trying to release himself, only to look up when he heard a low chuckle from the large man holding him up as if he weighed nothing more than a small child.  
  
"Lookie 'ere boys, our little princess thinks 'e can just get away without seein' the boss first!" The large man cackled a laugh before bringing Jack uncomfortably close to his face, warm breath washing over him, almost making him gag. "Lucky for you, boss wants you in one piece." As a last ditch effort to escape, Jack launched his head forwards, smashing his forehead into Smelly's (as Jack had now dubbed him) nose, hearing a sickening crunch as he made contact. Smelly dropped Jack to the ground, howling in pain as he cupped his nose, which was bleeding profusely and obviously broken. Jack scrambled backwards as best he could without throwing up at the sight, only to be yanked up by his hair by another smaller bandit, who was holding a knife to his throat. Jack stilled as he felt the sharp, stinging bite of the blade, not daring to breathe lest the knife sink deeper than the shallow graze it had already made and cause his untimely and unfortunate death. Smelly growled and marched forward, face contorted into pure fury as blood ran over his chin and dripped onto his shirt.  
  
"Forget the boss's orders. 'E's comin' wit me instead."  
  
Blade dropped the knife to her side, pushing Jack into Smelly, who grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back, almost breaking it. As Smelly guided him forward, Jack finally noticed the large wooden cabin which sat in the middle of the clearing. As Jack was roughly pulled through the rooms and corridors (seriously, this was big for a commoner's cabin) he looked around, making note of anything that could help him get out or that was just plain interesting, like the chairs surrounding the fireplace which seemed so out of place in his current situation, it was laughable. Eventually, Smelly led Jack to a shabby red door at the end of a corridor, smirking to himself, he opened the door to a flight of cold stone steps. Jack realised with a sudden wave of dismay where Smelly was taking him.  
  
"I 'ope you like your alone time, 'cause the boss ain't gettin' back 'til tomorrow." He laughed as he led Jack down the stairs into the basement before throwing him down onto the floor and leaving before Jack could right himself.  
  
After pounding the door for what felt like hours, Jack gave up on whatever he was trying to accomplish with that endeavour. Instead walking sluggishly and shivering lightly to the other end of the large, empty room and sat in the corner, hoping to conserve what heat and energy he could. Unfortunately, the stone walls and tiny window out of his reach served to make that difficult as a freezing draught swirled through the room. Jack bunched his knees up to his chest, warming his raw hands and shivering violently before drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to write again. Don't expect regular updates... or many at all to be honest : /
> 
> Sorry


End file.
